Crossroads of Life
by AceRedLeo
Summary: 5 Years have passed since the events of 'Life as I knew it gone.' Drake has not returned, Lizzie, Percy, Annabeth, George, and all of the other demigods are now adults. Ajax, a now 13 year old boy struggles with his life, and what does Aphrodite have to do with it? -SEQUAL TO 'Life as I Knew it Gone'
1. The New Begining

**Chapter 1: A New School Year Awaits!**

5 years has passed. I sighed. I couldn't believe it. Search parties were sent, all came back empty handed. Chiron was getting restless about his situation with Kronos. I was too I admit. Everybody who was close to Drake was. I was sitting on Half-Blood hill of that year, it was the last day of camp.

Everyone was getting packed up and leaving. I was waiting for someone to pick me up. I saw new campers talking to their mortal parent, about how camp was and what not. I saw George walk down to the parking lot and got in his car and driving off. Veronica, and Percy were car pooling, Annabeth left a week ago, due to everyone's disappointment, but work was starting this week and she needed to prepare. I sighed, rubbing my blonde hair. I did a mental checklist to see if I missed anything.

Pillow. Check.

Cloths and suitcase. Check.

Bead Necklace. Check.

Photo Album. Check.

Guitar. Check.

Speaking of the guitar.. The guitar was very important to me. It was given to me by my fatherly figure for when I was younger, he handed it to me when he… Left. No one knew where he went, besides the fact that he's missing.

"Oy! Ajax!" I herd a call from behind, I turned to look to see my…

…What can I call her?

Up walked Ashley Crane. A fellow friend of mine, this washer 5th year here. She had the same features as years ago, her hair was longer and now had a small tie near the bottom so it didn't flow around as easily, she grew taller, she was now only 3 inches shorter than I am. I smiled. I myself hadn't changed much. Besides the fact I grew taller, everything was the same. Short blonde hair. Light tan, dark blue eyes, and the list goes on. The only thing different about me was my muscles, which were maturing really well, and my height, now being 5 foot 9.

"You ready?" She asked. I stood up and smiled. Ashley and I, were close as like Percy and Annabeth when they were our age. Best friends, we poke fun at each other, and the list goes on.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said as we herd a honk, and a red Ferrai, I saw a blonde female standing, waving at us.

"Race you." She challenged, she grabbed her stuff and ran down the hill, me following close behind.

I'm Ajax Tredmer. Son of Apollo.

Welcome to My Life.

Ashley and I were neighbors in the apartment complex, so we always did a car pool every other summer, and when one couldn't come, the other would come, or we'd carpool with Percy. At the car, the women opened the trunk. It was my half-sister. Lizzie Tredmer. Why do we have the same last name then? Well, my last name isn't Tredmer, but Lizzie insisted she adopted her name and so I did. I keep telling my last name to myself everyday though. No one except Chiron, Drake, and Lizzie knew my last name

Lizzie, in the past 5 years, looked the same. Blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, California tan, and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt and gym shorts. It was too hot today, so I couldn't really blame her. After Drake departure, she was broken for months on end, doing what she was told, almost robotic. But then she started medical school. She loved it, absolutely loved it. She became herself, but on some nights, I stayed up and comforted her. She would cry at least twice a week, sometimes staying home on their anniversary, and what not. No one objected, she dated no one since then.

"So, how was camp this year?" She asked when we got in the car. Due to medical school and part time nurse, she had to stop coming to camp. Chiron understood that perfectly. George was the new training instructer. Classire and other Ares kids still came to camp, but a few became pro wrestlers, fencers, army soldiers, or opened up a gym. Hepheatus kids opened electronically stores made for demigods, Demeter kids were now farmers, most of the Hermes kids became mail men or world wide shippers. Apollo kids became excellent hunters, doctors and nurses, and also, artist. Percy was a Marine Biologist, most of the Athena kids became teachers, war generals, architects, and builders. Nemesis kids became judges and or lawyers, Hypnos kids…became at home parents.

"It was good, like every year." Ashley said as I chuckled, looking out the window, seeing the trees roll by. Lizzie smiled at us and giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked as Lizzie shrugged.

"Well, its funny because you two are clueless~" She teased us. We both blushed, we knew what she meant but.. We never really discussed it much. We weren't confused about it,we were just…friends. I loved Ashley Crane, but its way to early to start dating, I've seen Max try and date a girl, it ended a week later, Max knew it, but kids are still learning about love. Except me. I knew what most of it was.

"Well. I guess it's gonna be like that for a while, huh Ash?" I asked, looking at her as she nodded, fumbling around with her necklace.

"Yeah. For a while.." She was wearing a CBH t-shirt and shorts. She was also wearing flip-flops as well. We continued into town, Lizzie and I were catching up. Ashley and Lizzie started talking about girlstuff and I tuned out. That's the downside of living with a sister and having a girl neighbor, they often talked about the latest cute artist, girl products, and the list goes on. I fell asleep then, I knew the girls knew it.

~Hour later~

We were ontheelevator ride up, there was a comfortable silence as Lizzie took my things.

"You go over to Ashley's, Sam wants to see both of you." Lizzie told me as she brought my stuff to the house, I blinked looking at Ashley as she shrugged. So, Ashley and I entered her place, seeing it was dark.

"Is Sam home?" I asked as Ashley shrugged, suddenly, the lights flicked up.

"SURPRISE!" The once hidden Max, Elena, Al, and Sam went. Ashley screamed, and jumped into my arms. I caught her, I looked dumfounded, after Ashley collected herself, she too look dumbfounded, ignoring the complete fact that I've caught her, princess style. Everyone was laughing and there was banner saying 'Welcome Home Ajax and Ashley'. We blinked twice, then we looked at each other, blush, as I set her down on her feet quickly, we looked away, embarrassed. I scratched my cheek as Ashley shifted uncomfortably.

"Welcome home you two. How was camp?" Max asked, he came inbetwene us, put us in a headlock as he laughed. He mad everything better. Max and I were the same height now, his hair was a bit longer then few years ago as his purple eyes were still.. well.. purple. Al, his hair was more curlier then ever, his stunning grey eyes never failed to amaze me. He was shorter then Max and I as we were like bros. Elena, who is now the girlfriend of Al, was still the same. We all laughed as there were food and drinks. We started talking, Sam went to visit Lizzie. Sam was still a 2nd grade teacher, but he helped with our homework whenever we asked. We still have our study groups, we also have occasional get together's during holidays. We were standing around, laughing like we've always had.

"Hey, Ajax, how's Lizzie doing?" Max asked. They knew of Drake disappearance, but not the cause behind it. We told them that Drake took up a world wide mail job. They bought it, surprisingly.

"She's well, she's still thinking of Drake." I answered.

"How is that Messenger Boy doing?" Al asked, I chuckled and took a sip.

"Don't know. I hope alright." I said, Al and the others notice it was a touchy subject, so they dropped it and continued on.

After a few hours of the welcome back party, Max ,Elena, and Al all went home. I decided to head home too. I thanked Sam for having me and hugged Ashley goodbye.

"Ah, Welcome home, child." I herd an elderly voice from the living room. I looked and saw an old women, probably in her mid 50's, in a t-shirt and jeans. She was reading a book, her eyes were ruby red but her hair was brown.

"Hey Grandma." I greeted her. Grandma Tredmer, is actually Lizzie's mother. After she found out about Drake leaving, Grandma moved in with us, thankfully taking the guest room, Drakes room, as Lizzie and I said, was off limits, so nothing was touched. When she moved in, I liked her, she acted like a grandmother was towards me. Making me and my friends cookies, told me stories of Lizzies when she was child, and having Lizzie saying it wasn't true. It worked out well, but she couldn't replace Drake, which was her intentions. She knew she couldn't. Lizzie, who was a nurse and a student, usually came home late now a days, so she came part of my daily life.

I grabbed my stuff and went to my room, I started to unpack and took out the photo album, underneath it was a framed photo. It was Lizzie, Drake and I on a beach, Drake was laughing pointed at me, who had a not amused face as there was a fish on my head, Lizzie had a hand on her mouth, but I clearly saw the smile behind it. Then another one of Drake, Lizzie and I in a family photo like. I put those on my bed side table and sighed. I jumped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Sighing.

I'm home.

But where are you Drake?


	2. The Start of School

**Short Authors Note; Please read Life as I Knew it Gone if you had not already. This is the sequel. If you are confused, its best to refresh your memory.**

Chapter 2: School Started.

I groaned as I woke up. My internal clock making me get up. I got my cloths ready for the day as I slowly opened my door. It was 6 am. Grandma and Lizzie might be up, but I wouldn't doubt grandma is still resting.

"Elizabeth." I herd my grandma voice say. I froze. Elizabeth? Wasn't that Lizzie full name? Cue the Hermes curiousty as I snuck, listening in to Grandma and Lizzie's conversation.

"What is it mom? Are you trying to convince me to drop the subject of Drake?" She said, a bit coldly. Something tells me they had this argument before.

"Yes. You need to find someone else. Hoping and not doing anything to get your ex bo-"

"Still boyfriend." Lizzie interrupted.

"Your ex boyfriend," Grandma pressed. "Is not coming back. He probably left you for some other girl. You need a different man. You need someone to take care of you." She said steadily.

"I can take care of myself just fine." She said, coolly. She sounded like she was going to blow up any moment. "And Drake hadn't left me. If he wanted to break up, he would've just say!" She said, I saw her shoulders started to shake.

"And what about Ajax?" Grandma question. I saw her face, she looked calm. Something wasn't right.

"Don't you dare bring in Ajax to this." She growled. "He's a young man already, you saw how mature he is. You know why Drake left. You know who Ajax and Drake are. Why can't you see I still love him?!" Lizzie fuse was lit. "Just because he left me, doesn't mean he had a choice! He was forced to leave! I don't know what he's doing right now! But that doesn't give you the right to act like you need to replace or find a replacement for him!" She screamed. I clenched my fist. Did they argue about this everyday when I was gone? I sighed quietly and went to the bathroom. No need to intervene.

After an my shower. I walked out, Grandma was on her usual chair. Lizzie was no where in sight.

"Ah, good morning child." She greeted me. I nodded as I went to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl of Recess Puffs. I ate my breakfast as I cleaned the bow, leaving it in the sink as I walked out, grabbing my school bag. I sighed and met Ashley and Sam in the parking lot of the complex.

Hours Later; Study Hall; 8th Hour.

I was resting in the 8th period study hall. I already did my work except for the family project, which, I needed to do with Grandma and Lizzie. Ashley poked my shoulder. I looked, her hazel eyes full of worry.

"You ok, Ajax? You seem down today…" She stated. I sat up. The teacher was doing assignments, the other students were working, sleeping or on their cellular device. I nodded.

"I herd Grandma and Lizzie arguing." I said. I saw Max, who was behind Ashley, carefully glance over, looking worried. "they seemed to have argued before." I sighed, turning my whole body towards Ashley, who was sitting, just looking at me as she nodded.

"I'm sorry.. What were they arguing about?" She asked carefully. "You don't have to answ-"

"Drake." I interrupted her. Ashley eyebrows shot up. Max flinched again. The teacher looked up, some students even looked at me. I never used Drakes name before. Only Lizzie's Boyfriend or My Foster Father. Which, he technically was. "they were arguing about Drake." I finished. Ashley nodded. Out of everyone, she was the only one what REALLY happened to Drake. Besides other demigods. When everything was normal, I leaned in, Ashley did the same. "Granny said that she needed a new man to help support her. As well as me." I continued. Ashley frowned.

"But Drake didn't leave her. He never really did." She said. I nodded.

"But Grandma doesn't know what really happened to him.." I said solemnly. I was a bit depressed through out the day, replying the argument through my head. Why did that stay with me? Was it because Grandma mentioned me? Or was it true that Lizzie should find someone else.

"Sorry Ajax.. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject.." Ashley frowned, looking sad I shook my head, patting her knee before facing the front and resting my head on my arms, looking out the window. Hoping Hermes would bring news soon.

A few moments passed before I snapped awake. I bolted up in my seat, I herd the bell ring slowly. It wasn't slow. I looked around, seeing the students gone but the teacher remained. The teacher was Ms. Thomson. She had red hair and brown eyes, ut they were crystal now as I stiffened.

"Good morning, Ajax. Have a nice nap? All the students left. All save you…Which you will stay." The teacher said, suddenly, her hair started to hiss. I reached for my wrist, slapping its circled area.

"Gorgon…" I said, my arrow was raised and loaded, as the teacher raised an eyebrow, soon, her bottom half became of a snake. "Didn't we kill you last year?" I asked her. Remembering when the exact same gorgon raided my apartment building.

"Ah. So you're the sharp shooter Ajax." She grinned,amused. "Seems like the Fates want me to kill you after all~" She mused and giggled a bit, crossing her arms. She smiled.

"Let just end it so I can get home." I said, coldly, my eye closing, taking aim. Suddenly, through the open window, a bullet came zooming in, taking the Gorgon square in the ear as the gorgon screeched, the bullet, once in the head of the gorgon, dropped. I blinked, surprised.I quickly ran to the window, seeing a cloaked figure with a snipper ontop of a building, he saluted and ran off. I was too shock to speak.

"Ajax! There you are!" Ashley came in, I slapped my wrist as the bow withdrew. I looked at Ashley, who jumped and hugged me around my neck. I caught her with ease as she sniffed into my shoulder.

"Where were you..?" She asked. I nodded towards the pile of golden dust as she looked surprised. "Monster?" She asked quietly, letting go.

"The same one from last year in the alley way." I told her as she whipped her head towards me.

"How did you kill her? I don't see any arrows." She asked. I walked over to the pile, letting the gold dust disolve and picked up a the bullet. It was bronze. It looked like any other sniper bullet as Ashley looked confused.

"A bullet..?" She asked.

"A sniper bullet from the looks of it." I guessed. Still. What demigod would use a gun? I only know 2 demigods who uses a shot, one a pistol as well. She looked grim.

"Bullets… I don't like them." She said simply. I slipped it into my pocket.

"Lets go home." I said as she nodded. I collected my stuff and walked out the school. As we walked. I watched the rooftop.

Hoping to see the figure that probably saved my life…


	3. Feelings and Human Camp?

Chapter 3.

I sat down at the kitchen table, Lizzie was home as she looked at the bronze bullet I brought home. She was glaring at it.

"It's Celestial Bronze alright…" Lizzie finally said. I blinked. She set the bullet down and sighed. "But who would make a celestial bullet?" She asked as I give a simple shrug.

"Who knows." I said. "But, whoever saved my life have more probably. But still.." My mind wandered back to the person with a gun. "Who was that person?" I asked aloud.

"You were seen with your bow!?" She asked loudly. "That was a close one Ajax! Who saw you?!"

"…I'm not sure, Ashley did for a split second, but the person killed the gorgon before I could let go.." I answered, thinking deeply. It was weird and cool at the same time. A kid with a gun who can kill a monster from that far away. I still couldn't believe it. Was it a demigod? Or someone else?

"..Well, I'll let you off easy, but if you EVER bring out your bow in front of mortals again besides my mother, you're in trouble." Lizzie said, her voice had cooled down, but I herd the threat in it.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, straightening. Lizzie could be fearsome when she's angry. Believe me. She blew up at during her time of the month now and then, I swore never to make Lizzie mad. I got up and left for outside.

"I'm going for a walk!" I called out.

"Be home by 6!" Lizzie called. I looked down at my watch and nodded.

"Alright!" I called, leaving the apartment. I sighed a bit, scratching my neck softly, itching an itch that won't go away since I was saved.

"Ajax?" I turned around, seeing Ashley, wearing some sweatpants a pink shirt, I blushed, this was the third time I've seen her in lazy day cloths as she soon blushed herself. "Going out?" She asked. I nodded. "Mind if I join?" she asked.

"Uhm. Be my guest. I'm just going for a walk…" I said, she smiled and disappeared back into her apartment, returning moments later wearing a pair of jeans and boots.

"Let's go." She said.

"Alright." I said, smiling.

We walked a few blocks in a comfortable silence, Ashley was humming a song from the Hunger Games, 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. I recognized it. I sighed a bit, I looked ahead, seeing a Starbucks.

"You want to stop for a snack?" I asked her. Looking at her, she nodded, smiling. He continued walking, suddenly, I moved my head towards the left, hearing a soft hiss. Ashley stopped, hearing it as well.

"Hear that?" She asked. I nodded, I held my wrist, ready to get my bow ready, as Ashley reached inside her coat. We quietly walked towards the hissing, soon, I regretted it.

There, behind a bush, was a hissing gorgon, asleep. Humorous, yes. But not when the snakes are wide awake. The snakes hissed madly, causing the gorgon to wake up. It sat up, I twisted the wrist band on my wrist, my bow appearing.

"Wha-" The gorgon quickly snapped to attention, spotting Ashley and I weapons drawn, I had my arrow aimed right at her forehead.

"Demigods…" Her eyes looked sleepy. "..Good good..none of those silly mortals.. Those mortals were funny~" She giggled. I quickly glanced at Ashley. Mortals? Her hard hazel eyes seemed like asking the same question.

"Those mortals drugged me, then slashed my arm open. It felt kind of weird, but woozy at the same time~ then they just left me here to sleep~" I glanced at her shoulder, the shoulder that could cure anything, even amnesia. Percy told me about his time in Alaska. **(Note; within the 5 year time span; Heroes of Olympus happened.)**

"So, gorgon..What did the mortals…due to you?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well…If I remember…" She said, giggly, my arrow was pointed at her head. "They walked up to me, asking for a free sample from the mart~ Of course I gave them the free sample~ then they stuck a cloth over my mouth and nose~ Started asking me questions about our Lord Kronos."

My heart skipped a beat. Kronos? What if… Drake!

"What did you tell the mortals?" I asked.

"I told him that he's bidding his time~ I'm not sure where, he moves around A LOT." She giggled. "But the mortals were nice, asking for someone named Drake…" Suddenly, she snapped her eyes open, her once giddy voice was replaced with a snarl. "You two!"

"Wait.." It suddenly dawned on me.

"Ajax, this…This was our teacher!" She squeked. I let my arrow go, letting it pierce her skull as she lunged.

"How did she regenerate so fast?" She asked, looking at me.

"I guess its like a threat-list. The lower you are, the faster you…Respawn?" I added the questioned.

"For lack of better term, that works fine." She commented. "So, mortal camp?" She asked.

"I….Am not sure about that." I twisted my wrist band, so the bow withdrew. I glanced down at my watch.

"Crap! 5:45!" I said. Ashley yelped.

"Lets run!" She said, I nodded as we bolted back the way we came.

X-Time Lapse-X

We were breathing rather fast. It was 5:55. We did a little arm bump while the elevator doors opened to our floor. We sighed, as we walked down the hallway. We bid good bye as I entered the apartment, at 6PM exact. I went to the bathroom, spraying water, and tossing a dramacha, asking for Chiron.

"Ajax! This…is well, a surprise. What can I do for you, boy?" He asked.

"Chiron, we met a gorgon today, well, 2. Ended up being the same one." I reported. I soon repeated everything the gorgon had told us.

"A human camp? That hunts monsters?" He repeated. I nodded. "That's rather bizarre, but there are clear sighted mortals, I wouldn't be surprised if they started banding.. I'll ask the gods next time theres an open Olympian meeting." He said. I nodded as I said good bye. I waved the rainbow away, letting it disconnect. I went to the dinning room, as Lizzie was just setting a plate of spagetthi in front of me.

This, might be worse.

-Somewhere, in Virginia-

"oy! We got a live one here!" A trooper yelled. Soon, Kidd ran up, in his light leather armor, stairing down at a kid, he looked like he was sleeping, he wore a trench coat that covered most of his body, as well as most of his face. It reminded Kidd of his favorite game; Kingdom hearts 2. The Organization XIII wore them, It looked simpler, but without the chains.

"He survived the attack, only using his fist. It was truly amazing." The kid said. Kidd wiped the rain off his brow.

"Come on, let's bring Rain here to Morgan, she'll want to question him…" Kidd said.


	4. Doctor Ajax

**I'm not dead. I'm sorry I hadn't been uploading as much as I have with Drake. Life is just over all killing, along with laziness. It just doesn't mix!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter four, and leave a review!**

**Shout out to Pokemonchen! For being a faithful follower!**

Chapter 4: Ashley's Fever.

I yawned loudly, hearing a knock at the door. I got up, wearing boxers and a white t-shirt I quickly threw one a pair of gym shorts as I made my way out of the hall, seeing Samual Crane.

"Oh! Sam." I said. Over the years, I've grew out of calling my once second grade teacher, Mr. Crane, to Sam like Lizzie did. Grandma looked back and smiled.

"Ah! Ajax, just the person I need." He said. After a few greetings. Lizzie must be working again as Grandma made some coffee and poured me a glass of juice. I took a sip as Sam sat across.

"What's the problem, Sam?" I asked, looking at her. I was wandering if Ashley told him our little adventure.

"Ashley's sick." He said simply. Suddenly, my mind kicked into Medic Mode. "I want you to take care of her. Will you?"

"Uhm.. Sir, it's Monday.." I said. "But, I'd like to, but I'd have to ask you to grab our homework from school. Probably until Wednesday." Sam looked confused.

"Why grab your homework for three days?" He asked, sipping his coffee

"Cinnamon roll?" Grandma asked. I said thanks and Sam did the same, taking one.

"There has been a flu going around. Most students were out for 3 days. So I'm guessing this is the same sickness as that." I said, biting my cinnamon roll. It was a tradition now. Making cinnamons over the weekend with the family. Today was early Monday. 7:30 am.

"Alright. Thank you so much, Ajax." He said.

"If I may ask.." I asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't my grandma do it?" I asked. Sam laughed.

"Well…" He started.

"I have no knowledge about sickness, nor do I have the knowledge of a nurse." She finished, waving a hand in front of her face.

"…You're kidding right?" I asked, dumbfounded. She took care of me two years ago, just fine at that.

"No…Lizzie told me you were sick and I called her constantly." She said.

_That explains the self talking I herd in the kitchen… _I thought to myself, sweat dropping a bit.

"Alright, I'll play doctor for today, Sam." I said, smiling at him

"Thank you, boy! You saved my hind! I'll repay you anyway I can! I'll drop off the homework!" He said, and rushed out, before thanking for the morning coffee and cinnamon roll.

"..Note to self;" I started. "Never give Sam a sugar rush in the morning." I said sarcastically as grandma laughed a bit.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans. I packed a few things. Such as thermometer, some cough medicine, and some soup they might not have. Knowing Liz, she was prepared for sickness entering the household. I waved good bye to grandma and walked into the Cranes apartment. I closed the door. I set the stuff on their counter. I looked around, this was almost like our apartment, so I had no trouble finding the bedrooms. I knocked on a door as I herd coughing and a soft 'Come in.' I opened the door, laying in bed was a sick Ashley.

"Ajax?" She asked, hoarsely. "Why are you here?" She asked, she coughed a bit as I walked over.

"I'm here to be your…" I couldn't believe I was doing this… "Doctor for today, Ms. Crane." She blushed. Well, I think she did. It was hard to tell with her near red face. I took out the thermometer.

"Say 'ah', Ashley." I told her, she opened her mouth as I stuck it in her mouth. I placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning. Sizzling even. I removed my hand. "Stay put." I told her.

"Easy enough.." She mumbled as I softly chuckled. I went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling up with cold water. Grabbing a washcloth as I made my way back into her room. I gently wet the washcloth and patted her face a bit, then placing it on her forehead.

"My dad asked you..?" She asked as I nodded. "Whats wrong with Nana?" She asked. She was referring to Grandma. She started calling her Nana after Grandma started making goods for our study group.

"Apprently, she has no knowledge with this stuff…" I said, removing the thermometer from her mouth. 99.8. She had a high fever.

"Seriously?" She grinned weakly as I nodded. She gave a soft laugh, but was interrupted with a coughing fit.

"Cough drop?" I asked, offering one. She nodded as I undid the childproof cover, popping it in her mouth as she started to suck on it.

"I'm going to make some soup." I said. I remembered something, I dug into the bag, grabbing a small counter top bell. I smiled at the memory of this bell.

_I was coughing again as I sat up. Today was the second day of me being sick. Drake came in, wearing casual clothing as he sighed._

"_Sick again, Ajax?" He asked as I nodded. It was a Saturday thank the gods. "Listen, I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything, just ring this bell." He walked up to my bedside table, placing a counter top silver bell. I pressed the button as it rung loudly. He smiled. I blinked._

"_If you ring it, Lizzie or I will come see what you need, ok? We keep it in the First Aid Drawer just for this." He smiled. I smiled. I looked out the window, seeing it was snowing. Winter Sickness. I sighed and laid back down. Ringing it again, hearing the chime and smiled._

"If you ring it, I will come see what you need, ok?" I asked, using the exact words Drake said as she nodded, tapping it, hearing the chime and smiled. It did have a nice ring….

No pun intended.

I smiled and redid the washcloth as I patted her arm. Leaving her to rest as I went into the kitchen, taking out some chicken soup. I took out the apron I brought from my place and started cooking. I also started chopping some apples and oranges. Remembering Ashley enjoyed fruits. I decided to have some fun with them. I made Apple bunnies with Orange carrots. I stirred the soup after I was done. I herd the bell chime. I turned off the stove, quickly pouring some in a bowl, and brought the plate and bowl to Ashley's room. She was sitting up, the washcloth in the bowl as she was breathing hard.

"You rang, Milady?" I smirked as she blushed brightly. I set the food aside. "What did you need?" I asked as she looked at me.

"..Water." I chuckled. I nodded as I went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and a straw. I walked back in, Ashley was laying down, a newlywet wash cloth on her head. I held the straw to her mouth, she smiled and started to sip the water.

"Don't drink fast. Don't want you to start puking." I stated. She slowed down after that. Taking small sips every 4 seconds. After she was done, I set the glass on her night stand.

"Are those..Apple bunnies and Orange carrots?" She asked weakly, she sounded better after she got done with the cough drop as I nodded, smiling.

"First, you gotta eat the soup." I said. She gently sat up. I notice she was wearing a no sleeve t-shirt and some gym shorts. I noticed those were mine as I blushed. She looked at me, smiling softly.

"Are you gonna spoon feed me?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I can if you want." I said as she giggled.

"I don't get sick often. Might as well." She said. I chuckled and grabbed the bowl of soup, taking a spoon full and started blowing on it softly.

After the bowl of soup and two of the bunnies eaten along with their carrots, Ashley was now sleeping, soundly at that. I was sitting by her bed. I didn't really look around the room, so I took the opportunity. It was a shade of light green, one of Ashley's favorite colors I noticed, along with blue sheets. Her bed considered of a couch and bed. There was a TV by the door, thankfully the door opened the other way. I noticed a computer sitting on her desk. It was a bit risky for demigods to use electronics. But I noticed it had the Alpha, Theta, and Epsilon logo beneath the screen, seeing it was made from Camp. I didn't get one simply because I refused to have one. It looked fairly used. There were some old posters of bands from the 2000 and some bands from today. Even consisting of One Direction and The Wanted. Surprised there wasn't a Justin Bieber one… But he was a poor excuse of a Son of Apollo. **(I saw this on another fan fiction, I couldn't resist, so props to them!) **Which meant he was my Half-brother. Lovely. The TV had a AOE (Alpha Theta Epsilon) on it as well. Seem Ashley enjoyed TV and the Internet. I sighed as I took her temp again, this time from under her arm. It had gone down by 3 degrees. 96.7. She still felt hot. But I sat in her computer chair and fell asleep myself.

I woke up, suddenly, seeing Ashley was asleep still. She fell asleep 2hours ago, I guess she was up most of the night coughing. So her body needed rest. I yawned as I got up, walking towards the living area. It was only 2:45. Sam would be home within 30 minutes. I hoped he grabbed our school work.

I herd the chime as I walked back in. Ashley seemed to be breathing hard.

"Ajax…" She said. I sighed a bit and took her temp. It was back at 99.7

"What am I going to do with you..?" I asked and sighed.

"More soup..?" She asked. I nodded as I went to the kitchen, pouring another bowl of soup, and warming it up.

I returned to Ashley, she was standing, some what shaking as she tried grabbing for her dresser. I blinked a bit.

"Shower?" I asked as she nodded.

After eating her bowl of soup, she went to take a shower. I sat in the living room. I wasn't too worried, but as a Doctor, I was worried.

My worries were answered by a ear curling scream.

"Ashley!" I yelled, running towards the bathroom.

**Ooops~ Cliffy~ What's happen? Don't worry, I'll probably update later today or tomorrow!**


	5. Mysterious Women and Lizzie's Past

**Alright! Time to get the ball rollin'! Look, I need all you readers and do me a favor; if you haven't read life as I knew it gone, this is a SEQUAL story to that one. And leave a review. I love getting them to inspire me.**

Chapter 5: Dusk Intruder.

I ran to the bathroom, if my brain wasn't in defend mode, I would have knocked, instead, I kicked the door open, behind the shower curtien was Ashley, thankfully the blind was a solid color, there sitting on a counter was a 17 year old looking girl. She had long brown hair and near black eyes. I swore I saw a hint of purple. Her skin looked extremely pale as she was wearing a smirk. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves, she wore a brown t-shirt and a thin hoodie. Her hood was down. She was wearing cargo pants with straps around her upper thigh, I noticed throwing knives on the back. She looked at me, her lips forming a cruel smile.

"Ah, so you're the one I was sent to look at." She said, her voice kind of… Melodic. She laughed a bit, I had a knife in hand, thankfully Lizzie taught me how to use it.

"A-a-ajax!" Ashley screeched, her face completely pink. "G-g-g-get her ooooout!" She wailed, she ducked behind the cover. I looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I took a step closer.

"Ah-ah-ah~" She waved a finger, making me stop. "Now, is that how you treat a lady?" She teasingly asked.

"I'm sorry milady. Now kindly tell me who the Hades are you?!"

Yeah. I cursed. At a girl no less.

"Aw, poor kid, not growing properly." She chimed. "Listen kid," Her voice turned into a punk girl, much like Clarisse, but scarier. "Tell me about your so called…. Camp." She grinned, grabbing a throwing knife, waving it carelessly. I clentched my dagger.

"What's it to you?" I asked as she laughed.

"Simple. I'm from the Cult of Hades. Or in other words, Cult of Hell." She grinned and snapped. Suddenly, my dagger felt twice as heavy as I dropped it. She got up, and walked towards me, I gulped.

"So…Tell me…Or I'll gonna have to kidnap your cute little face~" She said, seductively. My cheeks flared upas she stroked my chin. My eyes were forced to look into hers. "No? Hm..What about your girlfriend..?" She asked, in a sweet tone.

"Don't you dare touch her.." I growled. My face turning into a scowl.

"Ohoho~ So you like her then! Perfect!" She said as she stood straight, laughing. "Listen ki-" She was interrupted with Lizzie barging in.

"..You!" They screamed at each other. "What are you doing here?!"

I ran to Ashley, eyes closed and handed her a towel. She took it quickly and wrapped it around herself.

"You should be dead, Tredmer…" The girl said. Lizzie clenched her dagger

"Likewise yourself, Dusk…" Her ruby red eyes seem to glare. I took the chance and kicked her in the back, causing thegirl to fall.

"Oof!" She cursed as she fell,she got up, but Lizzie threw her dagger at her, she poofed out of the room. "This won't be the end, Tredmer! For you AND your brother!"

I sighed as did Ashley. "Thank you, Lizzie. You too, Ajax."

"Ashley, how did she get in here?" Lizzie asked, her ruby red eyes seem to be still angry.

"I-I….I don't know.." She said, looking down. "She suddenly appeared when I was talking to myself. She asked about Camp."

"I see.." She said, cursing in Greek.

"…You knew her." I pointed out, remember their exchange.

"I did…" She said and sighed. "come on. Let Ashley take her shower and I'll explain." I nodded.

Within the next few minutes, Ashley came into the living room looking somewhat better and sat down in her fathers chair that was strictly forbidden. Lizzie sat in the other chair while I stood and watch.

"Alright…It's a long story so don't interrupt." She said as we both nodded.

"It started.. Roughly around 10 years ago." She started.

_Past Lizzie POV_

"_Come on, Lizzie!" Isaac called. I was still in my train walk clothing. Which had a leather coat and sturdy jeans. We were climbing a rather steep hill, thanks to Isaac, his hooves kicked in some leverage to climb. He was waiting ontop as I quickly followed where he ran up. Using the indents to grab._

_When I reached the top, Isaac was munching on a very wild blue berries while saving a few as he chuckled. I whipped my forehead and I went over._

"_Ready there, blue lips?" I joked a bit._

"_You bet." He said as we started walking. We were in Ohio now. It's been a few weeks while we were there, according to Isaac, if he gets me there before April, this would be his new record. I laughed a bit, seeing how he saw retrieving demigods as a sport. _

_He turned to go, when a quick motion, I saw arrow hit his knee._

_He screamed a bit as I rushed over. _

"_Isaac!" I said, looking around franticly. Then I looked at the arrow. "This is gonna hurt.." I said._

"_Well gee, never would've figured that out!" He said a it harshly, he took a deep breathe as I ranked the arrow from his furry knee. He flinched and sighed._

"_Still hurts like Hades" He said as I sighed._

"_Hm..I missed." I turned quickly, seeing a girl with brown hair and Onyx colored eyes. She grinned as she took out a few thin knives, much like needles._

"_Don't you DARE hurt him anymore…" I said, I clenched my fist as I grabbed the dagger that Isaac gave me._

"_Oh? What is he? Your boyfriend? Strange. A demigod of yourself having a relationship with a satyr." She chuckled. "But, the work's been done." I looked at her quizzical._

"_Liz…zie…" I turned as I opened my mouth, my eyes gapping open. His leg…or what left of it, was completely purple, the fur was gone as he screamed a bloody one._

"_Poison.." I recognized it instantly. "Isaac..I'm sorry…"_

"_Nono..it's my fault for being so careless…Listen I won't die…I'll become a seed…Please..Take the seed I leave behind an-" Suddenly, three throwing knives connected to his chest as he gasped loudly, turning into gold mist, leaving behind seeds._

"_Such a shame." The girl behind me, mused. "He seemed like a REALLY good protector~" She joked. "NOT"_

_I gingerly picked up the seed Isaac life has left behind. I recognized it instantly as an apple tree seed. I gulped a bit, tears fighting to burst._

"_Listen here, girlie. Come with me… and you won't have to go to…well… wherever you were going." She smiled, a little evil and creepy. I looked at her, confusion filed my chest. I was only 12._

"_We have a small group. Come with us!" She mused as I stood..And nodded._

"_Alright..I will follow you." I said. Why I said that? I don't know. _

_But I just wanted somewhere to be safe…Until I reach the camp._

_It's only been about 4 months. I found out the girl that brought me was named 'Dusk' Her real name remained a mystery though. She brought me to an abandoned building we called HQ. Its where we stayed and ate. There was about 5 other people, demigods I assumed, a few hell hounds, and a gorgon as a chef. I flinched. Ididn't like this place. Only until now we were now in New York. I was currently wearing a black t-shirt with cargo pants and new sneakers. I had a strap for my dagger that was wrapped around my waist.. I soon picked up on some medicine and became the groups nurse. I read books of medicine when we were at the bookstore, getting information, battle strategies and what not._

"_Alright people. Welcome to Manhattan." Dusk said as we were on the Madison bridge. "We go to an apartment building and stay in the basement. One of our scouts managed to brain wash a secretary to allow us." She filled us in. The hellhound were carrying most of our packs, but I carried my own. I clenched the pouch that was tied to my necklace. It had Isaac's apple seeds. He told me about Manhattan being home of the gods. And Camp Half-Blood, which was my real goal, was close to Manhattan._

"_Alright. Let's go." Suddenly, they all herd a howl as I stabbed a hellhounds back, I quickly sprinted down the hill. They commenced chase._

"_KILL THAT TRAITOR!" I herd Dusk yell. "Avenge Dear Shade!" Shade the Hellhound? Made sense I guess. I noticed only 2 people followed me as we ran. They chased me, I herd them summoning their swords as they tried to cut my legs off. I jumped a sword as I ran. Soon, they gave up on chasing and decided to shoot arrows. I was down a country road, arrows zipping past my head. Suddenly, One scrapped me. Then another. Another and another. They were never ending. I fell down onto a grassy hill._

"_think she'll live?" One of the archers said as they came up to examine. _

"_Doubt it…With that many scars she'll bleed to death, plus it's a good 10 miles to the nearest hospital. Oh how wrong you are I thought._

_I planned it perfectly. Isaac told me everything about Camp Half Blood. They send scouts at 6 pm. It was 5:45. I grinned on the inside._

"_We'll report she's dead… I can't believe Shade liked this girl…Lizzie wasn't it?" He said as they walked away. They started laughing at my mistakes in the past. After a while. I started climbing the hill, groaning at the many scars they left me. Soon, my vision became blurry, my strength in my arms failing. I could see the pine tree… Thalia's tree according to Isaac. I gasped then lost consistence…Before anything. I saw a girl, with golden curls and grey eyes,s tanding by the tree. She looked at me. She opened her mouth, my ears were ringing as I lost conscious. _

_I woke up in a bed. My legs and arm bandaged up. I sighed as I looked around._

"_Hey there, sis." A boy that looked like me said, but instead of my red eyes, he had blue. "I'm Will Solace. Welcome to Camp Half-blood…" I smiled as I sighed. _

"_I made it Isaac.." I whispered to myself. "Before April as well." I giggled. _

-Present Time; Ajax-

"So that's how you knew her.." I stated. I never herd about how she came to Camp Half-blood..she seemed to have a bad time as well.

"They need to be shut down. If they are still trying to recruit even after five years." Lizzie stated.

"Lets tell Chiron about this tomorrow."Ashley said. "Tomorrow is Saturday anyway." She said as we nodded.

"Ajax, I brought some cloths over so you can stay the night. Sam is staying with a friend." Lizzie said as she pointed to the duffle bag.

"So he trusts me that much, eh?" I joked, hoping to get rid of the mood.

"right..Take care." She said and left, she put a hand on her chest, where she said the leather sack was before she planted the seeds at camp.

I sighed. That was some story.

**..You guys deserve an explanation.**

**I couldn't really write dueto my laziness and unionization, but I finally forced my self after a few hours of Halo 4, listening to music, and motivation posters. I shall start posting once a weekend!**

**Leave a review!**


	6. The Seeds and the Plan

**Sincere apologies! I never forgot about Ajax, but I've been limited to my time on the computer, its quite ironic that I have study hall at the end of the day that I don't use… Anyway! Here's chapter 6! **

**P.S; I'll try and update every Saturday if I can.**

Chapter Six; The seeds.

Lizzie came home soon after she was done. She handed me a small box.

"Don't open it until you found a place where you think is good." She said. I took the item out of the box, looking at her. "Isaac's Apple Seeds." She clarified. I put the pouch around my neck along with my bead necklace.

"I just hope he keeps me safe.." I said, looking in the mirror. I smelled fresh apples coming from the bag as I smiled. Apples were Drake's, Lizzie's, and my favorite fruit. Ashley was sleeping through out the night so I came back, Grandma was already asleep.

"Ajax…Can..you sit down for a moment?" Lizzie asked me. I nodded as I sat down in my chair. Lizzie sat across the table from me,her hands were folded tightly as she bit her lip, nervously.

"I..had a dream the other night." She confessed. Uh oh.

"About…?" I asked, cautiously.

"Drake." I instantly tighten my fists. "Kronos…didn't kill him, but Drake..I saw nothing of Drake on that body. He completely re did himself..What worse…" Her eyes teared up, I looked at her. "I…I can't say it.." She said, sniffling. "Not now anyway.." She sniffled again. I nodded. It must've been bad if it got her choked up.

"Ajax. What ever you do.. Don't be rash." She warned me. I nodded.

"I'm not like father, ya know." I joked lightly as she laughed.

"I'm going to bed…Night, hun." She said, she came over and kissed the top of my head. I smiled. She was indeed my second mother. After she closed her door. I bolted my room. I finally made a decision.

And I admit. It was down right rash.

I took out a big gym bag, and started throwing warm sweaters, sweatpants, t-shirts, jeans, jackets, hats, boxers and long underwear. I checked my cell phone that said Ashley was ready. I whipped my eyes. I was tearing up. I was..doing something rash. Even though Lizzie just told me not to. But I just had to. I quickly grabbed my sketch book, ripped out a picture I never showed Lizzie, and wrote below the picture.

'_I'm getting him back.' _Is what I wrote. I put the picture with the note on the table. The picture was of Lizzie sleeping on Drake's shoulder, who inturn was sleeping on her head. I was sleeping against Drake's chest. It was a family sketch it reminded me. I didn't dare show her the picture, but after she teared up, that's when my plan was active. I grabbed the emergency credit card that Grandma stored in my drawer just incase I ever got my license and needed gas. She said it had enough for 1 year, so I'm holding it to her that she was right. I dropped my emergency keys by the picture.

"I'm sorry…" I said,as a tear rolled down my cheek.

5 months ago.

"_Gah!" I said, punching a tree. It was summer, a few moments before we left. Ashley looked worried as I sighed._

"_Ajax..?" She asked softly. I turned towards her. She frowned at how angry I was._

"_Ashley… I'm thinking about finding him." I said. She looked surprised. But she knew who I meant. Drake._

"_When?" She ased, sternly._

"_November, a few days after Thanksgiving, I'm taking my credit card, packing a gym bag, and running." I told her my plan. It was simple and clean._

"_I'll come to." She said. _

"_You can't. Sam would KILL me if he found out his daughter 'eloped' with me." I teased softly as she smirked._

"_Watch it Tredmer, or this princess will be your assassin." She grinned as I chuckled._

"_Fine. Bring your stuff, and if your dad ever gave you an emergency credit card, take it. Take all the cash you have at the time, and we'll go. I'll text you the night." I told her. We swore to each other at that time, that we'd find Drake Castellan. No matter what. _

It was now. That day, that moment, that second, is now. I zipped up my orange sweatshirt, put on a Beanie that was head fit as I pulled it just above my eyebrows. I walked out seeing Ashley in a winter coat, think winter pants and a sweatshirt, her bag was the same size as mine as she had a winter cap on. She wore gloves and a scarf as she smiled.

"Where too first, Captian?" She asked me as I chuckled.

"Out of Manhatten that's for sure." I told her. I lead the way as she followed.

We took the bus to Half Blood Hill, where we went to see Chiron. It was December as I knew Campers here would be spending Christmas soon. We walked to the Big house as we saw Chiron, bundled up, looking quite shocked to see us.

"Ajax? Ashley? What in Hades are you two doing here? I'm happy you're well but…Where's Lizzie?"

"Chiron…" Ashley started. I stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Chiron, but we are gonna need S.T for a long while." I told him. I let S.T stay at camp, since he wanted too. "Ashley and I…" I started but Chiron cut me off.

"Hold on." Chiron cut us off. I blinked as he waved a hand over to Rachel,who was sitting there the entire time, wearing a green winter coat, a winter cap and mittens. She was sipping hot cocoa as she smiled.

"See? I was right." Rachel said as Chiron smiled and rolled his eyes.

_The Sun, The Corn, and the seeds will Travel._

_To a far off destined branch._

_As one such of the Lord's Scythe will Previal._

_As the eyes of the Suns Daughter will wail._

_So the Time's Son will see darkness.._

"That…?" I asked,shocked.

"Yes, my dear boy. A prophecy." Chiron confirmed. "But, the seeds have me rather stumped.

"….Isaac…" I whispered, showing him my pouch as Chiron nodded.

"I see..That's what she meant by seeds.." Rachel said. "Lizzie told me how she collected Isaac Apple Tree seeds, seems like the placed he died wasn't a very good one." She smiled sadly.

"You two. Argus is preparing the van. Where would you like to go first?" He asked as Ashley and I looked at each other. Then, it hit us.

"…How about Florida?" I suggested.

**Wow, a brand new chapter in 1 night! How sweet is this! Anyway, chapter 7 will be made tomorrow during school, so be on a look out!**


	7. Chasing The Sun!

Chapter 7: Sunny Florida Christmas!

Chiron looked at us, blinking. "Florida?" He asked as I nodded. "Why, of all places…Florida?" He asked, looking confused.

"If I recall correctly, there is a shack there, that Drake stored his old armor. I'm going to take it back." I said. Ashley nodded as Chiron seem to nod.

"Drake did leave Princess Andromeda soon after the Sea of Monsters if I herd right." Chiron nodded.

"Oy! Sunny-boy! Peace-girl!" I herd our nicknames being called. We turned to see the Latino elf, Leo Valdez. Leo seem to grow over his apsence, since his time at camp, he made demigod-usable electronics. Such as the Iris Cellphone Brand, Omega TV's, and so forth. His company is mainly his brother and sisters who like electronics, and called the Olympian Electronics Company.

"Repair boy!" I greeted as we fisted pumped. "How's everything at OEC?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Pretty good. We're close rivals to Sony now, but that's about it." He chuckled as I grinned. "So, you two going on a quest?" He asked as we nodded. Since Drake disappearance, the War with Gaea happened. Leo, was one of the seven. To answer his question, I nodded.

"Yeah, we are. What's up?" He took showed us two backpacks, both in our favorite colors. Which were Orange and Navy blue.

"New prototypes for Carry-All-Sacks." He said. "Or cases, if you will." We took the Cases as we opened them, seeing them as empty as he looked at us and chuckled. "Cases are never ending backpacks. Only 7 were made at the moment." He told us. "Chiron approved of this project, since this is a good item to have on quests and what not, you two are the first to receive the first cases. You can keep them. I also made one for Drake and Lizzie as well incase you guys ever go long distance." He told us.

"Thank you, Leo." I thanked him, it was a good idea, but how full can it get I wonder.

I started transferring the items from the gym bag to the Cases as Ashley did the same. We use the big pocket for clothing and other large items, the side two for emergency ambrosia and nectar, along with money and Drachmas. We shouldered it as the cases weighed like nothing. Almost as if there was so little in it, debating how much stuff there is.

"The more stuff you put the heavier it'll get. But there is a limit about how much it'll weigh, judging from how much, you two carry about a small bags worth to it. So it doesn't weigh much." He grinned as we thanked him once again.

Argus came out of the Big House as we walked to the van.

"Chiron, if Lizzie calls..Tell her that we're sorry." I told Chiron as I buckled into the passenger seat.

"Oh, she knew you were going to do this." He told us. "Infact, I called her only hours before to talk to you…Go get him back." Chiron told us, Ashley and I blinked as we nodded. Argus started the van as we started driving, I rolled up my window and turned to see Ashley resting against our bags, sleeping already. It was very late at night so I didn't blame her. So I joined her.

If you can't beat them, join them, right?

X-X

In the dream I was standing. I looked around, nothing, but blackness. I then started walking forward, hoping not to fall, in the distance I saw alight, I started sprinting.

"Foolish child…" I herd his voice. "Such a waste of an Archer."

"Ajax! Run!" I herd Drake voice behind me. I turned, seeing Golden eyed drake, and a normal drake pinned to something by dark chains. "Run!" He screamed. He looked terrible. He was skinny, cuts and bruises were everywhere, but his eyes still showed hope. As if to scream help me. He needed to be rescued.

"Foolish host." Kronos muttered, and jabbed him in the rips with the end of his scythe, his blade towards me as he grinned. "Join me Ajax..and we'll rule the West…"

I bolted up, huffing madly, seeing Ashley in the backseat, sleeping away. Argus' eyes looked at me with worry as I shook his head.

"Just..a dream." I muttered.

A dream that showed me the condition of Drake..

A few miles later, we stopped at a gas station for a quick break. Ashley and I was in the store, browsing the candy bars as I looked over at the soda. Seeing our reflections. We looked like normal teenagers.

Well, we weren't normal. But..This felt normal, and I want it to stay this way as Ashley finally decided on a Recess. I grabbed a Snickers and a Mountain Dew as she grabbed a water. We walked to the cashier and paid for our snacks. We walked back out in the beating sun. It was the middle of Winter for gods sake, yet Virginia was beating hot. Must be because Florida is a few states over. We stood outside the van as Ashley looked at me worriedly.

"…I wonder how our friends are going to take this.." She said, looking at me. My heart skipped a beat. Then guilt settled. I didn't forget about Al, Elena, or Max, but they never crossed my mind when I planned my run-away.

"…I'm sure they'll understand… They need to know about the whole world that's the Mist is keeping from them." I told her. I took a bite from my Snickers as Ashley frowned, her hazel eyes full of worry. "Argus, we'll take it from here, alright?" I told him. He looked at me confused as I smiled to reassure him. He nodded and drove off. I knew something was here, but I had no idea what.

"Ajax?" She asked. I shouldered my bag and handed her hers. "What's up?" she asked again.

"We'll walk from here." I told her as I started to walk, but I felt something going on not far from here but I am unsure what. So I started to march. Ashley followed.

We walked through the harsh beating sun

Curse you dad for being nice to Virginia.


	8. Tracker and Migration

Chapter 8: The Walk With the Wild.

Ashley and I followed this public trail, my feet taking us wherever. I sensed something was near, but I don't know what it was. I continued walking as I twisted my watch, turning it into a bow as I held it. Ashley took out her dagger as we came to a clearing the woods. I ducked behind the tree as Ashley did the other. I didn't know why… but the tents reminded me of camp, as there were kids of all ages, mainly teens as they were walking, talking and fighting with false swords. I looked over at Ashley, I barely opened my mouth before an arrow zipped past my eyes, hitting the tree that was to my left. I shut my mouth up.

"You can come out now, Demigods." I herd a rather.. familiar voice say. I turned to see and so did Ashley. And there they were. The Hunters of Artemis. I stepped out into the clearing, my bow still drawn.

"Lady Artemis." I greeted, bowing, getting on a knee as she waved it off.

"Yes… Ajax, Lizzie's brother, right?" She asked. Artemis smiled. "And hello Ashley!" She greeted her as Ashley and she hugged like they were long time friends. I got up and had a confused face on.

"Ajax, don't be so surprised, any daughter of Irene is a friend to me." Artemis said.

"Lady Art- oh? Friends of yours?" A women, by the age of 21, by the looks of it, wearing a small red cap with hood down, she wore bronze armor, the complete set. She looked like a Spartan officer you'd find in the movies. I blinked at the 21 year old as Artemis nodded.

"Yes actually. These of Demigods from Camp Half-Blood." Artemis explained.

Ashley and I soon found ourselves in the head tent. When we entered, we saw a few familiar faces including..

"Thalia!" Ashley said, running up to the jet black hair girl with electric blue eyes and hugged her. Thalia Grace. The only known daughter of Zeus. Brother of Jason Grace who was the Son of Jupiter.

"Ashley! Long time no see! How's your Archery skills coming along?" Thalia asked with a smile. I looked around, seeing a few more teenagers, older then I was roughly around 16-18. There was a red head teenager wearing leather armor, a knife behind him ashe was sitting at the table, his feet propped up. A toothpick was in his mouth as he looked at me.

In the corner was a man, wearing nothing but a black trench coat, his hood was up. As the Spartan officer entered, so did another male and female. The female reminded me of a few Apollo girls, but she also reminded me of a daughter of Demeter.

"Welcome Demigods." The officer said. "My name is Morgan."

"Kidd." The orange hair personsaid. He had a noticeable Scottish accent.

"Kyle." the black haired kid said. He had a country accent.

"Jen." The brown haired female said. "This is our camp..Well..for now anyway." She smiled.

"The guy in the corner is Rock. He…Doesn't talk or do much." Morgan said as Rock just nodded. I didn't see any features except his chin and mouth as he nodded.

"My name is Ajax." I introduced myself. "Son of Apollo."

"Ashley." Ashley said after me. "Daughter of Irene." She told them as Morgan looked surprised.

"Where's the third?" She asked. "Demigods who go on quests usually have a third member, no?" She looked towards Artemis for an answer as she shook her head.

"These Demigods aren't on a quests. If they were, I would have known of what is going on." She explained.

"Actually..We do have a third." I told them as they looked surprised. I brought out the small leather bag Lizzie gave me, from inside of my shirt. "Isaac." I told them as Morgan didn't seem to understand by Artemis did instantly.

"Satyr, correct?" She asked as I nodded. "He was probably the only Satyr who was sincere and didn't flirt." she giggled. "I see he's in good hands."

"Lizzie kept his seeds. According to her, Isaac wanted to be planted somewhere where it's all nature. Not in a city." I told them. Everyone seem to nod in understanding except Rock.

Ashley looked at Rock with an interest. She walked over and smiled. "How'd you get your name?" She asked. I looked as I chuckled.

"He got his name because..well..He doesn't do much." Kidd said. "He was originally named Rain, but he done so little we just started calling him Rock." She nodded and frowned. It seemed she wanted to hear from Rock himself.

"That aside…How did you find our camp?" Morgan asked me as I shrugged.

"In all honesty? I don't even know." I said, shifting my feet. "I just… knew something was nearby so I just decided to… well, follow my instincts." I explained. Ashley smiled and giggled.

"A Tracker." Kidd said smiling. "You're like me. You don't know why, but you know there's something. Right?" I nodded, surprised he knew how I felt. "Well, I'm a Scout, but I have the Trackers Instincts." I chuckled as we grinned.

"That aside. Do you need help with anything?" Morgan asked. She seemed serious. I looked at Ashley as she nodded.

"Yes actually.. What's the fastest way besides vehicle to Florida?" I asked, smiling.

Within minutes, the Hunter of Artemis has to leave the camp, but Morgan and Artemis shook hands before departed.

"Ajax." Thalia said. I looked as she smiled. "Follow Morgan. She is actually heading down to Florida." I nodded as we hugged. Thalia and I were close. Mainly due to having a relation with Jason. Jason taught me the Roman sword fighting when I visited the Roman Camp with Lizzie. So, Jason and I became good friends.

"Ready?" Morgan said. The camp was stripped, now it was an empty clearing with about 30+ teens all carrying backpacks. Rock carried nothing but he adjusted his hood. How he could stand the heat, I'll never know. Soon, they started moving like an Indian Tribe. Ashley and I followed.

…**.Well, sudden update from me. Surprised? Thought so. Just so you know; I did not forget Ajax. The Percy Jackson surge left me so I latterly had no motivation to do ANYTHING with Ajax. My sincere apology. But I have recently started writing, To get back into my style, Fanfictions seems like a good place. So expect random updates!**


End file.
